Just in Case
by shipsinthenight11
Summary: I present to you my series of 2 or 3 parters where I will take some of my favorite scenes or situations from any show and turn it into a Calzona ficlet. Most of the fics i do will be my fav scenes but I will take any requests from any show at all. This one is called Just in Case and was inspired by One Tree Hill. Let me know what you think. Part 2/2 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

What I love about fan fiction is that it allows us to fill in the blanks. We get to take what we see and recreate the emotions with amazing insight. We can take stories and bend them to our will in order to tell a different story entirely or we can just add in what we think is missing. The scenes themselves may come from the show or movie but the emotions that are portrayed and the little things that make the scene what it is…those belong to the author.

With that in mind, I present to you my series of 2 or 3 parters where I will take some of my favorite scenes or situations from any show and turn it into a Calzona ficlet. Most of the fics i do will be my fav scenes but I will take any requests from any show at all. Requests can be sent to my ask box on tumblr. .com

This one is called Just in Case and was inspired by One Tree Hill. Let me know what you think. Part 2/2 coming soon

* * *

"The Temper Trap, Matt Hires, Gomez, they're all on here. Its music to set your life to, and music always helps, no matter what you're going through." Arizona took a deep breath and lifted her eyes from the small iPod up to the camera, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. "So if you flunk a big test or have a really bad breakup. Or you just miss someone_ so_ bad it hurts…then listen to my playlist." A single tear ran down her cheek. Quickly swiping it away, Arizona placed a hand on her pregnant belly and continued. "A hundred songs to save your life, alright? It should help. You have no idea how much some of these songs meant to your mom and I."

* * *

_"Calliope stop it" the blonde laughed. Callie had spent the last half hour trying to cheer up her girlfriend after a bad surgery. The Latina had run out of jokes and had resorted to dancing it out. Callie pulled Arizona to her feet and started to bounce around to Little Pieces by Gomez._

_"Come on Arizona, shake what the good lord gave you. Let me see that ass." A playful smile danced on her full lips as she continued to encourage her beautiful girlfriend to let it all go. Arizona was extremely good at what she did. She knew it, Callie knew it, everybody knew it. Parents brought their kids to her from all over the world but sometimes, being the best just wasn't enough, and that was hard for the high caliber surgeon to accept. It broke Callie's heart to see the immense weight on her shoulders after every bad outcome and she took it upon herself to lift as much of that weight off as she could. That's what people in love did for each other right? Even if the actual words hadn't been exchanged yet, Callie knew that the flutter in her heart she felt everyday had to be love. There was no other explanation. Now she just had to say it out loud._

_"Wow you really are an ass woman aren't you?" Pulled from her thoughts, Callie's smile widened._

_"Well what can I say, your ass is just calling out for attention." A look of playful indignation flashed across Arizona's face and Callie knew that she had finally gotten through to her._

_"You ready?_

_"Of course."_

_"And here it comes."_

_As the couple bounced and pop and locked, they were constantly touching each other, whether they were conscious of it or not. Whether it was an innocent holding of hands or pulling entire bodies towards each other, they were inexplicably drawn to each other. Callie had pulled Arizona's back into her front and despite the still upbeat tempo of the music, they had slowed into an intimate sway when Arizona suddenly turned to face Callie._

_"Is something wrong Arizona?" The blonde shook her head no which only served to further confuse the Latina._

_"I love you, Calliope" Her jaw dropped as her mind raced to fully understand what had just happened._

_"What? Wh- I mean really?"_

_"Really." As her words finally settled in, Callie let out a huge sigh of relief; one that she had been holding in ever since that fateful night in a dirty bar bathroom_

_"Good because I am so in love with you Arizona Robbins."_

* * *

"Being a kid without a mom really sucks, and I know because I've been there. My mom was taken from me when I was 6 and it was just me and my dad. And if you're watching this, that means you're in that place too. And I am so sorry for that. But if you ever need a mom and dad fix, you have Mark and Lexie for that.

_"Mark give that back! You gave me a copy when you and Lexie had Jamie and I promised to make you one but I kind of need the original to make copies!" Reaching up as high as she could on the tips of her toes, Arizona attempted to retrieve her sonogram from the ridiculously tall man._

_"Come on Mark, I'd hate to have to tell my kid that she doesn't have a godfather because her momma killed him over a sonogram." This seemed to do the trick and he relented._

_"Sorry Z, I couldn't help it. He's gonna be a cute kid." Arizona raised an eyebrow at that and, against her better judgment, she asked, "He? How do you know it's going to be a boy? It's too soon to tell."_

_Mark shrugged, "It's a gut feeling." Laughing at his ridiculous antics, she linked their arms and hey continued through the lobby of the hospital lobby towards the exit. Looking up, she saw Lexie and Jamie waiting for Mark and she suddenly stopped._

_"What if I'm not cut out for this Mark? What if I just end up ruining this kid's life?"_

_"Arizona that's not going to happen."_

_"How do you do it? Jamie is such a great kid and you and Lexie are so good with him." Mark locked eyes with Arizona and saw true terror in her eyes. Gripping her shoulders, he did his best to ease her fears._

_"You and Callie are going to be great parents. Do you hear me? This little freak out that you're having is completely normal. In fact mine was worse, just ask Lexie. Jamie made it easy for us. He's the greatest kid you could ask for and he's going to be the best big brother to your little one" Arizona let out a small laugh and felt her nerves calm a little._

_"Look kid, you just have to take things one step at a time. Me and Lex will be here for you two every step of the way. Now go home to your wife…cause I'm going home with mine." With a kiss to the top of her head, Mark knelt and held his arms out wide. Arizona's smile grew as she watched little 3-year old Jamie run towards his hero._

_"Trust me, Z. Everything's going to be fine." Mark picked up his kid, wrapped his arm around his wife and led them out of the hospital._

_Suddenly Arizona felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "No" she whispered, clutching her belly. "Not the baby"_

_Another wave of pain forced her to her knees and she cried out, "MARKK!" then the world escaped her and darkness closed in._

* * *

"Best friends. Ok this one is so important. Choose wisely ok? I got really lucky with mine. My best friend is funny, intelligent, creative,_ beautiful_, successful, and very very kind." At this point, Arizona had given up on holding back tears and was letting them fall. She chuckled at her thoughts and continued. "She's also impulsive, _frustrating, complicated, and childish…_ but I would _not_ have her any other way." Taking a moment to compose herself and wipe her eyes she smiled and looked into the camera. And the best part about Teddy Altman is that she always puts her friends first. So if you are ever in any kind of trouble, now you know _who_ to call. I can't think of anyone I would rather have watching over you."

_"Callie what the hell happened?" The tall blond made her way over to her best friend's hospital room and approached the Latina by the door._

_"Teddy, hey. Mark said they were walking out together when she collapsed. Addison was here to see her and apparently Arizona has a condition called placenta previa." Being doctors, they both knew what that meant. But Teddy still couldn't believe it._

_Callie continued, "So if everything goes perfectly, they'll both be fine." Teddy didn't know Callie all that well. Well, at least not as well as she knew Arizona, but she could tell that the Latina was a breath away from completely losing it. She was keeping to together for her fiancé and Teddy loved that her best friend had found someone with that kind of incredible strength._

_"Callie come on, what if everything doesn't go perfectly" She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. The overwhelmed women turned away to hide her tears as they broke the dam and fell mercilessly._

_"I can answer that" Addison had stepped up behind Callie and held her dear friend as she locked eyes with Teddy._

_"If she goes through with this pregnancy, we could lose them both." At this, Teddy pushed past Addison and barged into the room and shut the door._

_"Arizona Robbins I am going to kick your ass."_

_"What did I do?" Arizona smiled weakly and patted the space next to her on the tiny bed. Sighing, Teddy made her way around the bed and laid down._

_"You know why Z Robbins. You're not going to end the pregnancy are you?" Teddy couldn't see it, but Arizona shook her head and smiled at how well her friend knew her._

_"No I'm not. Me and the little munchkin are going to be just fine. I can feel it." She took her best friend's hands and placed them on her growing stomach. "How can I just end this?"_

_"Teddy, I'm not saying that I'm giving up, but if something does happen to me, I need you to take care of Callie."_

_"Z Robbins stop that…"_

_"Teddy just hear me out. I need to have this baby, but the thought of leaving Callie shatters me. I need to know that you won't let her spiral or shut herself down because she will. I know she will. I don't want her to be alone and I need you to make sure that she's not."_

_"Damn you Robbins." Teddy wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Alright I promise."_

_"Thank you. I love you, you know that?"_

_"Yeah, yeah" she said, rolling her eyes._

_"BUT, if I find out that you pimped her out to some guy, I will haunt your ass forever."_

_Teddy sat up and looked down at the weaker version of her person. "You are ridiculous, but I love you."_

_"I love you too buddy"_

* * *

"Now I really hope that we get to share all these things together, but just in case, it's all right here." Gripping the box tightly, she steadied herself, praying for the strength to get through this next message. "Now there is just one thing that I need from you."

There's this funny thing about strength and it's that there's a surge of it that rises fiercely with the need to protect your heart. And simply put, Callie was Arizona's heart. Pushing through, she looked up from the box and tried desperately to imagine she was staring into deep brown eyes and speaking to her future child. "Please take very special care of your mother… because if I'm not around, she's going to need you to take care of her just like my dad needed me. So love her and take care of her and be kind to her." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pleaded one last time, "Just please do that for me."

"Arizona, what is this?" Tearful blue eyes snapped to the doorway and saw the Latina on the verge of anger.

"I just thought I should" the blonde said in a breathless whisper, avoiding eye contact.

"No, no you said everything was gonna be ok. _You _said that." Arizona stood, placing her time capsule on the chair, and made her way over to her fiancé.

"Ok but Cal if it isn't, I want our child to be able to remember me. It's just in case." Callie set her jaw and lifted Arizona's chin so vulnerable blue eyes met a set of determined brown.

"Our child's not going to have to remember you. Do you hear me? Our child is gonna know you. We're not doing this Arizona."

"Callie" she sighed.

Callie threw her hands up and exclaimed, "A death video? A sad box of stuff? I'm not having any of this. I mean what's next?"

"I want to get married." the blonde was desperate now and took a step closer, hoping to get a positive response. She got a response without any hesitation, but not the one she was looking for.

"Absolutely not. You're supposed to be taking it easy. Ok Look after you have this baby and you're all better then well get married.

"I want to get married. Now"

"Why?!" The brunette was yelling, now sporting tears of her own. "Why is it so important to do it now?

"Because…"

"No, we're not doing anything just in case, ok? I'll be at the hospital. You should be in bed." Callie turned and stormed out of the nursery. Hearing the door slam Arizona sat back down on the bed and addressed the now empty apartment.

"Thank you. I love you too by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

AN So this chapter is a little shorter than I planned because this story just turned into a 3 parter and this was the best place to cut it. Enjoy!.  
AN2 Shout out to Havi! I was stuck on a scene and then I scrolled through my dash and saw your url ;D

* * *

It was almost midnight when Callie had finally cooled down enough to go back home. Quietly opening the bedroom door, she saw her beautiful, pregnant girlfriend asleep under the covers. Leaving as quietly as she came, the heart-heavy Latina turned and headed into the freshly painted nursery. Looking around she sighed in frustration. _It was too early. _In all of the pregnancy excitement, she had gotten ahead of herself and surprised Arizona with a dream nursery. The walls were a gender-neutral yellow and there was a window that let light flood perfectly into the sizable room. Stuffed animals dominated the shelves and the crib. And not just your typical bears either; there were giraffes and monkeys and turtles and penguins. The dresser was filled with the cutest designer onesies that Addie could get her hands on, as let's not forget the required "I LOVE MY MOMMIES" onesie. It was perfect.

Callie collapsed into the sky blue rocking chair and rested her head in her hands. If anything happened to Arizona or this baby, she would never forgive herself. After all, this was all her fault.

* * *

"_Are we seriously going to flip for this?" _

"_Come on Arizona, where's your sense of adventure?" Callie dug through the contents of her purse and pulled out a shiny quarter._

"_Hey look it's an Arizona state quarter. What are the odds of that?" the Latina joked with a smile. In reality, it was no random happenstance that the quarter was from the Grand Canyon State. The bottom of her purse was littered with those things. She could never bring herself to spend anything with her wife's name on it so she hoarded those quarters like a mad woman. But Arizona didn't need to know that…_

"_Callie, baby this is really important. Its nine whole months and we're gonna flip a coin?"_

"_Look you want to carry this baby and so do I. Our FSH levels are the same and we're the same age. The only way to settle this is to let the universe decide." As serious as this conversation should have been, Callie's smile never faltered once. Either way, they were going to have a child together. That was reason enough for her to smile for the rest of her life._

"_Wipe that grin off your face, you dork" laughed the blonde._

"_I will if you will." Callie winked, finally convinced that her girlfriend was on board._

"_Heads, you carry the baby and tails, I do" said Arizona. Arizona took the offered quarter and rested it between her thumb nail and index finger. _

"_One…two…three!" Brown and blue eyes watched as the quarter spun in the hair. A fair hand reached up and snatched it out of the air. _

"_Wait!" Callie shouted. _

"_What is it Callie?" said a startled Arizona. The coin was still held tightly in her fist._

"_I don't want to see the coin. I want you to carry this baby. I want our first child to have your eyes and your hair and your everything. If this is what you want, I want it too."_

_A smile crept onto Arizona's stunned face. "You mean that?"_

"_Of course I do, sweetheart. Plus it's not like this is going to be our last kid." Callie laughed at the way her girlfriend shook her head vigorously. "So it's settled then. We'll make an appointment with Addie in the morning. But first, I have something I want to ask you" _

"_What's that?" _

_Callie was nervous and her next words came out a little rushed. "Willyoumarryme?"_

"_What?"_

_The lack of a yes prompted a nervous ramble from the Latina. "Arizona I love you so much and I want you to be my wife and I want us to be a real family with a real house and a white picket fence and a jar of quarters from Arizona and I want to spend the rest of my life with y-"_

_The brunette never got to finish her sentence as she was suddenly lying back on their bed, facing the ceiling. _

_All she knew was that she was being attacked by sweet lips and that was perfectly fine by her. "Yes yes yes yes of course I'll marry you, Calliope. Thank you so much for tonight. First with the baby and now with this?" Arizona was now sporting a sly grin "You're about to get very lucky." Closing her eyes, Callie had one last thought before she gave complete control over to the beautiful blonde on top of her… _This may just be the best idea I've ever had.

* * *

Lifting her head, Callie spotted Arizona's box a few feet away. She walked over and angrily, she ripped off the top. Settling back into the chair she began to sift through the items. The first thing she recognized was the little iPod that Arizona would carry with her everywhere. Scrolling through the playlists, she stopped at one that read "100 songs to save your life."

"Oh Arizona" Every song in there had some significance to the two of them together. The first song they danced to together, the song that was playing during their first kiss, their first time, their first 'I love you's'. She recognized every single song and every last one of them broke her heart a little more.

Replacing the ipod, Callie found their photo album. Ever since their 6 month anniversary, they had been putting together pictures of their lives. Callie put that aside and found a stack of sketch papers. She thumbed through the pages and was confused when she just saw numbers on them. Then she flipped them over.

"God damn it, Arizona." Callie always knew that her girlfriend was quite the artist but this was something else entirely. On those pages was their story…their whole story. How they met and how they fell in love, it was all there. Callie laughed at the first drawing. It was a beautiful rendering of a hideous bar bathroom with a caption that read "_Romance can start in the strangest places, and grow into…"_ Callie flipped to the next page, hoping that the sentence would be continued.

She wasn't disappointed. The next page was the two of the kissing passionately outside of the hospital. "_the most beautiful love affair in the history of the world. So... if your head ever starts to win out against your heart, just remember that I wouldn't have met the love of my life without a little risk."_

A single tear splashed onto the drawing and Callie rushed to wipe it dry. Even when she was mad at the blonde, Callie loved her fiercely and she was going to fight to keep her here as long as she could. And that's what hurt the most about all of this. It felt like Arizona was giving up.

Page 19 pictured the nursery and Callie pulling a blindfold off of Arizona, both of them smiling from ear to ear. Sighing deeply, Callie put the drawings aside and picked up the small stack of papers. The first was a legal document declaring that in the event of her death, custody of any child of hers would go to one Calliope Iphigenia Torres. Trying to stop the sobs and tears now wouldn't do any good so she just flipped to the next page. The rest of the papers were similar pages; her will, etc. As she was adding those to the pile she had already seen, a letter dropped to the ground. Carefully opening the seal, Callie began to read.

_My dearest,_

_I'm know that you deserve to have so much more than what's in this box but its all that I can give you and I'm so sorry for that. Now I've said most of what I needed to say in the video but there is just one more thing I want to add. I want you to know that I fought hard. I fought so hard to be able to know you, baby. I don't want you to ever think that you have all of these things because I simply decided it was easier to just give up and die. I would never do that to your mother. I fought tooth and nail to be with you and if you're reading this, that means that I lost. Just know that I made death work for every last breath because every second that I would get to spend with you and your mother would have been worth a life-time's worth of pain. Your mom is mad at me right now but she can never resist me for very long ;) She's just scared, and there's nothing wrong with being scared sometimes, but letting it stop you from living? Letting it stop you from loving? There's something very wrong with that. Just remember that, sweetheart, and your life will be just as blessed as mine was._

_Don't ever feel alone because I will always be with you. I promise you that. I don't want you to feel sad about me because my life was so amazing. I had a great love, and that's more than most people can say about their lives. Your mother made my world turn. She made the sky bluer and food taste better and all of that cheesy romantic crap. She made all the songs make sense and I will love her forever. I will love you both forever._

_With all of my heart_

_Mom_

Frozen in shock, Callie carefully tried to put the letter back into the envelope but there was another paper blocking it. Pulling it out, she unfolded it to reveal page 20 of the drawings. It was the two of them standing in gorgeous white dresses in front of their friends and family, smiling impossibly wide as they held hands at the altar. The caption read, "_Don't ever cry about me, baby. I dreamed about love and I found it. I got to be insanely, out of my mind in love and I don't regret a thing."_ With newfound determination, Callie replaced all of the items back into the box and carried it into the living room where she found Arizona on the couch.

"There's still one thing missing from this" Callie said.

"And what's that?" said Arizona warily.

"Our wedding photo." Arizona's face lit up and she sat up straighter.

"Really? We can get married _right_ away?"

"Yes, baby. But… only if Addie says it's alright" The blonde nodded excitedly, smiling and giggling like a school girl.

"But it's not because of the baby, or our situation, or…well any damn thing. I want you to be my wife." Arizona dropped her head, overwhelmed, but Callie lifted her chin and locked their eyes. "Because _I love you_. I love you with all my heart." A mix of pregnancy hormones and an emotional overload caused a flood of happy tears as Arizona threw her arms around her wife and held on for dear life.

"_I love you too."_

AN3 Thoughts? Coming up next is the wedding!


End file.
